


Blue to Black (Just shut up and listen!)

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron) is a Wreck, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is tired of Shiro's shit, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Polynesian Hunk (Voltron), Post Season 2, Post-Season/Series 02, Sad Keith (Voltron), Some Swearing, Team as Family, but he speaks Japanese, finding Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: With Shiro gone, Keith wandering the thin edge between another mental breakdown and a panic attack and the team unsure how to continue, Black asks Lance to take over the leading role and keep the team running, a bit unwilling to do so Lance steps into the leader's role, but only until they find Shiro again.Based onThisandThistumblr posts





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have wanted to write something like this for a while *shrugs*

**Blue to Black**  
(Just shut up and listen!)

 

  "SHIRO!" the red paladin shouts as he's rushing ahead of them, this is the most frightened Lance has ever seen him.  
Black is lying unresponsive on the hangar floor, as the others rush to catch up with Keith who is almost at the head of the unresponsive beast.

The door to the cockpit opens slowly and they stumble inside, Keith first, he looks around before he looked at the pilot seat, hands trembling as he moved further inside, the air silent and cooling.

They all ended up surrounding the empty chair, the bayard still in the controller, but nothing else shows that Shiro's even been in the room.

  "He's gone" Lance breathed out staring at the empty pilot chair, the chair where Shiro had been sitting only a couple of minutes ago, where did he go? Lance still cant get his head around how the black paladin just vanished into thin air. A choked sob leaves Pidge as she places trembling hands on the chair tears streaming like waterfalls down her cheeks.

  "You said we'd find Matt together." she sobs out sinking to her knees hunched over the chair, Hunk sinks to his heels and placed a comforting hand on her back. Allura has he hand over he mouth, eyes misty, Coran is looking at the floor, looking the oldest Lance has even seen him. The blue paladin sends a look to Keith to see how he's staring at the seat with eyes glazed over and face an emotionless mask. Lance hears how Pidge sobs again and Hunk murmur some words of comfort.

  "Shiro?" Keith's voice is thin, weak and sounds like it's about to break, Lance turns back to look at him, only to find how Keith is looking around with rapid eyes, breath coming faster. "Shiro?!" he calls again, louder. The others looks up at the red paladin who is shaking now, eyes wild as he looks around the black lions cockpit.

  "Keith." Lance says raising his hands to try and calm the red paladin, but Keith doesn't seem to have heard him

  "SHIRO!" Keith screams voice cracking, tears are streaming down Keith's cheeks " **兄さん!** " Keith voice cracks at that and he crumbles to the floor next to the chair, clinging to it as he cries, body shaking uncontrollably. The translator translated it and all of them stares at the red paladin in shock, not knowing that Keith's and Shiro's relation was family, Pidge looks like she's about to cry all over again as she pushes away from the chair to walk around and hug Keith tightly, he doesn't seem to realize she's doing it mumbling in a broken voice to fast for the translator to catch it. " **もう一度...私は彼をもう一度失った、彼は行った。** " Lance sinks to his knees and pulls Keith away from the chair to get a better look at him.

  "Keith." he says, giving Keith's shoulders a shake, "Hey, look at me." Lance says in a clear voice, Keith's eyes slowly focus on him as he's hyperventilating. "Breathe, we will get him back, but right now. I need you to breathe." Lance says moving one hand to placed it at Keith's face. "Breathe with me, okay?" Lance takes a deep breath and holds it before he lets it out, it takes a while, but slowly Keith is syncing up with him. "That's it buddy." Lance says and smiles gently, Keith is still shaking but he takes a strangled breath and closes his eyes slumping there he sits, looking down at the floor.

  "He... he said- if something happened to him... he- he wanted me to lead." Keith croaks out. _Of course he did_  Lance thinks bitterly but he pushes the thought and feeling of annoyance and self doubt away to concentrate on Keith, he's in the worst shape right now.

  "Let's not think about that right now, okay, are you okay?" Lance asks instead. Keith looks back at him.

  "SHIRO'S GONE! I NOT FUCKING OKAY!" Keith shouts crying all over again "I lost him again!"

  "We'll find him." Hunk says and move around the chair to smile down at Keith.

  "Zarkon seem to hate brothers." Pidge pipes up from where she's still hugging Keith "He took mine and he took yours two times now." Keith can't help the snort that leaves him and then he's laughing, Hunk laughs and brings them all into a group hug. Allura shares a look with Coran and smiles, he is smiling to.

 

*

 

Keith semed to be fine after the break down one week ago, trying to step into the position of leader, but the moment they were gonna do some paladin training with the lions he stood frozen before Black who was back online, the lion had looked at him, even having the ramp down, but Keith didn't move, a shuddering breath left him as he slowly walked up the ramp, hearing the others ask why it took so long in the com. Keith had gotten into the cockpit when it got to much, he scrambled outside, colliding into Lance who had gotten back to see what took Keith so long,

  "Keith?!" he asked in alarm grabbing the shaking shoulders, Keith didn't look at him.

  "I- ca- I can't-!" Keith choked out breath coming fast and erratic.

  "Hey, hey. Keith, **compañero** , breathe."

  "Sorry. I- I can't do this." Keith pushed away from Lance almost falling before he caught his balance and left Black's hanger, Lance looked after him with a worried face.

  "Guys, i think paladin training just got canceled..." Lance said into the com, hearing how Hunk and Pidge gave away confused noises at first.

  "Is Keith okay? What happened?" Hunk asked.

  "Uh... I think he had another panic attack..."

  "I guess being in Black was to much for him... What do we do?" Pidge asked.

  "I don't know..." Lance sighed, a rumble that wasn't Blue echoed thru his head as he felt another presence nudge at his mind and he turned slowly to find how Black was watching him with yellow eyes. She had closed her mouth the moment Keith rushed out, but now she bended forward and opened her mouth to Lance who stared with wide eyes at the ramp.

  "No- no, no, no, me and Blue, Black." Lance said holding up his hands, he felt a nudge from Blue and felt how she rumbled at him to at least get inside and listen to what Black had to say. Lance sighed, shoulders slumping as he walked up the ramp. He walked inside and sat down in the pilot seat, is was bigger than Blue's. Black rumbled around him and Lance closed his eyes and opened his mind to let the Black lion in.

  "Okay Black, what do you want?" Lance asked into the silent room around him, It didn't take long before he felt Black's thought and emotions fill him.

_I know you and Blue are strong, but still here you are, a perfect leader._

  "I'm no leader." Lance said with a grumble 

 _You are, my seventh wheel._ Lance stiffened and was about to push Black away when she continued  _But you don't seem to realize that you aren't a wheel at all, you are the engine that drive them, the thing that keeps them spinning. Without you, this team would be very, very different, my cub is doubting his good, scared of the darkness in his mind due to what the traitor did to him. Red's cub is lonely and scared of loss. Green's cub knows that the only thing keeping her cub going is the energy to find her family, You and Yellow's Cub both have your worries, but as the legs you are what keeps this team together, but you are more than just a leg, you are the heart._

  "What?" Lance wasn't sure what he was hearing, and he fought against opening his eyes to stare at the lions control panel.

_They need you, now more than ever, a true leader puts others before them selves, Shiro is good, but my cub is not here. You are here, and they need you now, now more than ever. Let's stay together till we find my cub, Blue will miss you, but she is in on this, Red don't want to leave her cub right now. What do you say blue cub?_

Lance was silent a long time before he sighed and opened his eyes.

  "Okay, I'll be your paladin till we find Shiro." a content rumble came from Black as Lance rose from the chair and walked down the ramp, he felt pride wash from Blue in waves, Lance looked up to find Coran and Allura standing there, Coran had a smile on his lips.

  "I take it she wants you to lead, not a bad choice, let's tell the others." Coran said cheerfully. Lance sends a look to Allura who smiles at him.

  "But Keith-" Lance starts

  "We all know he's not in the right state of mind to lead, after all that happened." Allura explains, she sounds tired, but  from what Lance can see, her being against Keith being the leader has nothing to do with his Galra blood but instead with his mental state, and Lance can only nod and agree.

 

*

 

Lance told the others later the same day, Hunk had looked up from his screens and grinned from ear to ear before bringing Lance into a hug and cheering, Pidge looked skeptic at first, before she shrugged, how bad could things get? they were already ugly. Allura and Coran smiled at him and nodded. Lance turned to Keith who was starring at one of the screens, scrolling thru it, searching for info about Shiro's whereabouts.

  "Keith?" the red paladin jolted and looked up with a alert face looking around at the others before his eyes landed on Lance.

  "Yeah?" Keith asked, his voice was rough and dark circles hung heavy under his glassy eyes. Lance breathed in hard thru his teeth, Keith looked like shit, why hadn't he noticed it before?

  "Did you hear anything of what Lance just said?" Allura asked, not really scolding. Keith looked to her then back to Lance, a sheepish expression fell over his face as he brushed his hand thru his hair.

  "Sorry..." he mumbled "Was it anything important?"

  "Kind of." Lance said crossing his arms, he steeled himself, not sure if Keith was gonna explode before him in anger at getting removed from leader or lash out. "I'm taking over the roll as leader, Black wanted me to..." the silence on the bridge was heavy before Keith blinked.

  "Okay." he said and returned his attention to the screen and started to scroll again.

  "Okay?" Lance parroted in surprise. "That's all you're gonna say about it?"

  "There is nothing else to say." Keith replied in a tense tone, his hands started to tremble slightly as he scrolled thru the content on the screen.

  "And here I thought you blow up in my- KEITH!" Lance cried out when the red paladin suddenly crashed to the floor, the others rushed forward and Hunk were the one who lifted an unconscious Keith from the floor. 

  "He's burning up..." Hunk murmured as he looked down at Keith with worry. A low groan left Keith as he slowly blinked his eyes open, body still lax in Hunk's hold.

  "Ngh... what happened?" he asked in a worn out voice.

  "You fainted, also you have a fever according to Hunk." Lance said and crossed his arms as he looked down at Keith, worry gnawing at his insides "When was the last time you slept?"

  "I've slept." Keith grumbled.

  "For more than two hours?" Keith was silent and that was Lance's answer. "What's wrong Keith? From what I can remember you haven't eaten properly for some time either, heck you don't even train anymore, and... that was your thing."

  "We need to find Shiro." Keith grumbled and started to try and move away from Hunk, to get back to his chair to keep looking at the screen, that vanished the moment he fell from the chair. "I don't have time." Lance was silent before he sighed.

  "Okay, time to put operation Take-care-of-brother-emo-mullet into action." Pidge chipped up, Hunk and Lance nodded in agreement and Keith yelped when Hunk suddenly hoisted him up from the ground into his arms. Keith looked like a startled cat before he looked betrayed at Hunk

  "H-Hunk! Put me down!" Keith shouted

  "No can do, as one of the big brothers of this team _I_ need to make sure the small ones stay healthy." Hunk was grinning and didn't look apologetic at all. "Which means a trip to the kitchen to give you something to eat, then you and I are going to sleep." Lance laughed as Hunk walked out from the bridge "Good night everyone!" he called as he left. Pidge and Lance fist bumped.

  "Okay then, operation brother emo mullet is in action." Lance said and grinned.

  "What did I just witness?" Allura asked with a snicker, Lance and Pidge turned around to grin.

  "Both me and Hunk are older brothers, we thought we were the only ones till Keith called Shiro big brother, which I first found weird since they don't have the same last name, but-" Lance shrugged "Who cares, While Pidge here," Lance ruffled her hair getting a complained noise from her but she was still smiling "and Keith are the tiny ones, oh god-" Lance grinned and basically beamed "You two are the smallest of the team and you're the little child!"

  "Lance, I will kill you're kneecaps." Pidge threatened, Lance only laughed.

 

*

 

 A month had passed until they found anything of use on where Shiro could be, a transmission Pidge decrypted that was from a galra ship to a galra base not far from where they was flying thru space, the only problem was that it sounded to good to be true, Lance got a bad feeling and Keith who now was a bit more alert had grumbled something about it seeming to easy. In the end they had flown to the planet where the base was Pidge scouted the area with Green to see how big it was, before she flew back to the castle ship.

  "It could be a trap, it doesn't look like much, but from what green picked up it's big and mostly under ground, there are a few places where they are connected to the outside."

  "I don't like this, are we even sure Shiro is here?" Hunk asked gnawing on his thumb

  "I'm detecting Shiro's energy signature. From this distance, the signal's pretty weak, but he's somewhere on that base." Coran said, Lance nodded.

  "We need a map of the base... Allura, can we use those things we used back on the Balmera?" Lance askes looking to the princess who frowns in thought.

  "Maybe, I'm not sure how well they will work while being placed in the open air on ground..."

  "It's worth a shot, if it doesn't work we need to sneak in and get a hold of the main computer and hack our way in, Keith." the red paladin looked up "You're the only galra on the team right now, we're gonna need you're help in opening the doors." Keith nods Lance bites his bottom lip and thinks "Pidge, remember what we did back when we saved Slav?"

  "Yeah? you took that facial print to get the two of you to be able to open the door... why do you ask?"

  "Can it work similarly if we scan Keith's hand?" Lance turns to look more at Pidge "Will it even work?"

  "I... now when you ask, how come we never thought of that." Pidge looks contemplating "It will make snaking in so much easier if all of us can use the scan to open the door."

  "It also won't make the alarm go of by detecting Shiro's arm." Allura said.

  "It's worth a try."

 

Pidge flew out with Green again to see if they could get a map of the base the same way they did on the Balmera

  " _It doesn't seem to want to work properly, Pidge._ " Coran's voice echoed thru the com " _Return to the castle._ "

  "Rodger." She turned Green around and flew back to the castle, Keith was pacing while Lance massaged his temples grumbling in Spanish as he thought slightly aloud to himself to try and figure out how they were gonna do this.

  "Okay." he said and looked up, Keith halted and all looked at Lance. "Seems like we will have to go in blind, as much as I hate it." Lance sighed "Pidge I need you to find a way to get the map of the base, Keith we will need to scan your hand so that we can use it as a key, if it wants to work, if it works I want you and Hunk to work as decoy-"

  "What are you gonna do?" Keith asked giving Lance a look, it wasn't a hard one, just tired and worn and a bit stressed

  "I'm gonna go in and get Shiro." Keith opened his mouth to speak when Lance held up his hand silencing him "Keith, I know you want to get Shiro out of there, but right now, we have no idea what this place looks like, we don't have time to risk getting found and overpowered, who knows how many soldiers and sentries there are on this base. I'll get Shiro back, trust me on this." Keith looked away, fingers flexing.

  "You think I can't handle it?"

  "No, I just know that right now, you're not at your best. I don't want to put anyone in more danger than necessary." Keith sighed, the fight blown out of him and he nodded.

  "So... what's the plan?"

  "Once we scan your hand and checks if it works, Pidge sneaks into the main control room to hack us a map of the base, You and Hunk work as a decoy, but also as a distraction, Allura, you and Coran help with the distracting, while I go in and finds Shiro. Have you been able to get a better reading on where Shiro is, Coran?"

  "In fact I have, one good thing that came from our first try to get the map of this place." Coran said as he brought up the base from above onto the screen a black dot with a blinking blue circle around it was visible "Shiro is in this area, how far up or down is harder to say."

  "Well that makes things a bit easier... Okay, let's suit up." Lance said and rose from his chair he walked over to Shiro's chair and hesitated once, before he stepped onto it.

 

They all gathered in the hangars, Lance entering lasts due to having to navigate thru new corridors, he entered the hangar to find how Pidge scanned Keith's hand to get a copy of it, Lance noticed how Keith flinched when he saw the black paladin armour Lance wore, Lance didn't blame him, Keith looked up at him before he looked away his hair falling forward to hide most of his face.

  "I've tested the scan on the few Galra technology we have and it works, surprisingly." Pidge said and looked up before she tapped away on the screen "I've sent you the scan, Lance." he nodded.

  "Okay then, Get to your lions." Lance said hands at his hips, Hunk and Pidge nodded and moved over to where Green and Yellow stood, Lance moved towards Black only to halt when a hand grabbed his elbow, he turned to find how Keith was looking at him with glassy eyes.

  "Get him back, okay?" Keith said, he sounded just like how Lance's little broder had done that time their **abuela**  had been taken to the hospital in an ambulance due to a bad fall. He placed his hand over Keith's and grinned.

  "Do I look like a liar to you?" he asked with a chuckle, getting a tired glare from Keith, but he squeezed Keith's hand harder for a moment "I promise, Keith, I'll get Shiro back."

 

*

 

 Lance sneaks thru the corridors, holding his bayard close, it didn't feel right taking the black one, it... wasn't his, he didn't feel right in the black colour of armour either, but Black and Blue _wanted_ him to lead, so fuck it all, he was gonna wear this. He halted as the corridor split in two ways. wonder how Shiro will react to _him_ in the black paladin armour. Lance frowned to himself looking down at the screen that showed the black dot that was Shiro.

How would Shiro react?

He had wanted Keith to lead the team, if something happened to him, Lance shook his head, now wasn't the time, he sent a glance in both direktions before he silently rushed down the corridor to the left. he got closer to the spot only to stop when he heard voices, he looked behind a corner and saw how a galra was talking to someone in a prison cell, the door was open, two sentries stood at the galra commanders side, Lance tried to get a better look into the cell, and saw a face he recognized. Shiro was in the cell, arms shackled together and bruises covering most of his face, he stood gingerly, clearly hurt. Lance readied his bayard and fired three rapid shots, the sentries and galra crashed to the floor, Lance moved forward eyeing the corridor for more enemies.

  "Shiro." he said once he got to the door, the older man stared at him with surprise. "Guys, I've found Shiro, Pidge I still need that map of this base."

  " _Working on it._ " 

  "Lance? what are you doing here and- why are you dressed in the black armour?" Lance moves around Shiro to get a better look at the shackles.

  "Stay still." Lance said and raised his bayard and shot the shackles they fell to the floor with a loud clank, Shiro's arms fell limp to his sides before he moved them and massaged his wrist of his flesh hand. "Also, we're saving you." Lance said and walked over to the door, looking down on the screen and seeing how a group of sentries were heading their way, shit. Lance turned to Shiro and motioned for him to follow. "Stay close" Shiro nodded as he rose to his feet swaying slightly before he jogged after Lance as they left in the opposite direction to the one Lance came. "Pidge, I need that map, now."

  " _Ugh! this is harder than it looks, you know. Man, how many fucking fire walls do they have!_ "

  "Pidge." Lance bit out

  " _I'M TRYING!_ "

Lance cast a look back to Shiro, he was holding his side and halting, broken ribs and a sprained or broken ankle then, Lance frowned before he looked before them, he stopped at the end of the corridor it continued to the left, Lance looked by the corner seeing a group of sentries stand guard.

  "Okay, how to get past those-" Shiro suddenly turned to a fluid of movements, But Lance was faster, not that he didn't believe in Shiro's ability, but he was not gonna have another Beta Traz. He grabbed the neck guard and pulled Shiro back hard and slammed him to the ground, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cool your jets, Shiro! We can't just _slice things up like a psycho!_ " Lance hissed between clenched teeth glaring down at a wide eyes Shiro who stared up at him. "Not that i don't trust your skill in fighting, but right now we don't have the time or ability to start a bloody battle! And I am not risking you getting more hurt, because I want to be able to look Keith in the eye when i get back, and not have you DIE ON MY WATCH! Because you're just as hotheaded as Keith!" Lance breathed heavily. "Pidge, map." he said into the com. silence returned "Pidge?" no answer "Fuck. Pidge if you can't answer me verbally use the morse code, have you been able to get the map?" it took a time then some rapid and slower and pauses tapped against the com, Lance nodded along, then brought up his arm and looked at the screen that he brought up looking down at the badly formed map, it was better than nothing. "Thank you Pidge, get back to Green." some tapping was all he got in return "Okay, okay." Lance studied the map, sending a look to Shiro as he got to his feet, a strange look on his face. "Okay, Keith, Hunk, You up for blowing some shit up?"

  " _Not really..._ " Hunk's reply came

  " _How's Shiro?_ " Keith asked.

  "I'm fine, nothing maj-" Shiro started into the com of his own helmet, that the galra surprisingly let stay on, but was cut of by Lance

  "A sprained or broken ankle, broken ribs and major bruising on his face, may be more that I can't see, he's gonna need a pod when we return to the ship." Lance said giving Shiro a pointed look

  " _Okay, They're gonna burn._ " Keith growled in the com.

  " _Keith NO! WE MUST NOT GIVE IN TO ARSON!_ " Hunk cried

  "Keith~ Little brother of the team." Lance singsonged, a smirk growing on his lips as he heard Keith groan "Give 'em hell."

  " _Gladly._ " he heard the smirk in Keith's tone and snorted, before he brought up the map again to look at it, he looked around where they were and hummed before he brought up his bayard and shot the sentries that Shiro had been about to slice up with his robot hand.

 

They walked along the corridors in silence, now and again a boom from above would make the ground quake.

  "You're angry." Shiro said breaking the tense silence. Lance kept his eyes on either the map or the corridors to check for sentries and galra, as he lead them towards the opening to ground level. "Tell me what it is that's troubling you."

  "Why? it's not like you listen to me anyway." Lance bit back.

  "Wha- I listen to you." Shiro said, Lance stopped walking, they were in a safe spot on the map, he turned around to face Shiro

  "Really? _really_? Because as far as I know you have only brushed me aside!" Lance said staring Shiro down, as he'd done back before he and Keith went to the Blade of Marmora. "I told you it was a bad idea to bring Keith to the blade, did you listen to me? No, and it almost got Keith killed, on Beta Traz we were together but no~ you took and ignore the team work and made it solo work. You were my hero back at the Garrison, but not any more. One question what were you thinking when you said you wanted Keith to lead?" Shiro opened his mouth but Lance continued "Because he had a mental breakdown the very moment we got into Black after the battle, he tried, oh god did he try, but he was not in the right state of mind to lead, he was this fucking close to a panic attack or another break down!" Lance said holding up his finger and thumb making them touch "He's a wreck Shiro! He's sleeping with Hunk just so we can make sure that he actually sleeps! Pidge is making sure he eats, While I make sure he keps up with his health. Black knew, all the lions knew! and do you really think Red will let her cub go?! Black and Blue both came to the conclusion that I should lead, and here we are, two older brothers." Shiro flinched at the hardness in Lance's eyes "And still, for some reason, _I_  seem to be doing a better job at comforting the _small_  siblings better, than **you**." Lance takes a step back scowling "I'm not in the mood for this, so let's going, Black's waiting. And I want to get back to Blue." Lance turns and starts to walk again, but stops when he doesn't hear Shiro follow, he turns to see how Shiro is staring down at the floor. "Shiro!" Lance calls, making the older man jump and look up at him with startled eyes.

  "Wha- what?" Shiro asks and Lance just stares at him as Black's word echoes in his mind,  _my cub is doubting his good, scared of the darkness in his mind due to what the traitor did to him._ Lance sighs.

  "I know you went thru hell Shiro, Zarkon's empire did horrible things to you, but you know, even as a leader, you can rely on us, we won't think any worse of you just because of what you've were forced to do..." Shiro is staring back, taken by surprise, Lance smiles slightly "You wouldn't just stop being our awesome leader, talking about it, and telling us what you went thru might actually help us to bring you back from a panic attack or something." Lance gestures for Shiro to follow "Come on, Black is waiting for you, can't you hear her?" Lance can hear Black's faint rumble, but since he isn't her paladin, he's sure Shiro is bound to hear it way better than him, the light seems to return in Shiro's eyes when he does hear her and he slumps, shoulders sagging as he walks up to Lance, placing his hand on his shoulder.

  "Thanks." he says genuinely and smiles, Lance grins back.

  "I promised Keith I'd bring you back, he and Pidge really missed you, they took the hit worst of all of us, and I'm not gonna have you turn me into a liar."

  "Noted." Shiro smiles, and side by side they exit the base, to find Black standing further away, she rumbles in content when she sees them, lowers her head and opens her mouth to let them in.

Lance takes seat in the pilot chair as Shiro stand with his hands on the headrest. Black shots up in the air, and Lance get's a good look on the destruction Keith created, with some help from Yellow and Green who had joined the two of them later.

  "Okay brothers and sisters let's return to the castle and wormhole away from here, and get a well deserved rest in the pod room." Lance calls into the com "Also Keith! Tell red I love what she done with the decor, it's very bright and hot!" a snort is heard in the com and Lance grins.

 

*

 

When Shiro steps out from the pod he is immediately smothered in a hug from Keith and Pidge who's crying from pent up emotions and relief, Hunk and Lance stands a bit further away with Allura and Coran, genuine smiles on their lips, Lance chuckles at Shiro's bewildered expression.

  "I told you, didn't I?" Lance calls getting Shiro to look at him Lance smirks and Shiro sighs moving his arms to hug around Pidge and Keith

  "I'm home."

 

*

 

Shiro knocks on Lance's door the next night, grumbled curses in Spanish is heard and when the door opens, Shiro find himself face to face with Lance, the blue paladin dressed in the paladin pyjamas and robe, a sleeping mask on his forehead and face in a face mask that only makes Shiro think of the green goo.

  "Oh, hi Shiro." Lance yawns blinking up at the black paladin. "Did you need anything?"

  "I guess I couldn't stop thinking about what you said." Shiro sighs "I'm sorry if I was unfair to you, I didn't realize that I was... I guess I was to warped up in my own head that I didn't realize how I was acting." Lance steps to the side and gestures inside.

  "Let's talk inside, okay? I'm a better listener then many seem to realize." Lance yawns again but smiles and Shiro sighs in relief as he steps into the blue paladins room; every room is identical, but for some reason Lance's room seems more homier, like someone actually lives in it, some shiny rocks and crystals are above the bed, along with other trinkets, and a screen that plays a digital version of the earth are in one end of the room, the moon spinning around it slowly. The door closes behind him.

And for the first time in a while, Shiro feels like he has a bit more connection to the rest of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws arms in air* and I'm done.


End file.
